


Bribery So Blatant

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games played between a Slayer and a vampire are never simple.  Throwing in a scalding hot sexual attraction only adds fire to the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery So Blatant

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a piece of bribery itself to get a certain someone to read a bit of Season 8 (where's my revenue check, Joss?).  You know who you are.  _~coughs_[](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/)_coughs_~  Her smut!prompt was "Spuffy" and "Jury duty" and here we are.  I really need to stop writing smut (at least I balance it with heartfelt!Spuffy and twistyplot!Spuffy, right?).  Enjoy!  Hope you get a giggle out of this.

She stands in the center of the office, feeling alone and vulnerable; a wide-eyed girl begging for mercy from the man behind the desk. “Oh, please, sir. You don’t understand. If you make me do jury duty, how will I support my kids?” She crosses her hands dramatically over her heart.

He eyes her coldly. “I’m looking at your file right now, Ms. Summers. You don’t have any brats waiting for mummy to bring home the dosh.”

“That’s not true, Mr. District Attorney. I have a lot of girls depending on me to lead them. If I’m not there-” she gasps dramatically, flicking the top buttons of her blouse open and leaning forward over the desk to flash her cleavage “-who knows what horrible things could happen?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Jury duty isn’t gonna be the end of the world, Ms. Summers.”

She pouts and sashays around his desk, running her index finger along the oak surface with the tip of one red fingernail. “Mr. District Attorney, my work is very important to me. So _very_ important. Please. Isn’t there a way you could let me off just this one time?” She tilts her head. “What if I promise to be good?”

He smirks, his tongue running along the inner side of his bottom lip. “I’d rather you promise to be bad, pet.”

“I can do that,” she says huskily, her hands slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse. Her shirt hangs open, revealing a red lace bra cupping small, firm breasts. “I promise.”

He spins the chair around to face her, leaning back as he folds his hands behind his head, a faint smirk on his face. “Red. Nice,” he muses. He eyes the tight fit of her black pencil skirt. “Red knickers, too, I bet. You probably spent your morning making sure the sexy bits matched, didn’t you?”

She shrugs her shoulders, letting her blouse fall to the floor before kicking it away with one black stiletto pump. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” she challenges, lifting her foot to land on the corner of the desk, angling her crotch into his face. Her skirt rides up her thighs, not quite covering her.

He chuckles, running his hand up her calf and along her inner thigh before venturing underneath the hem of her skirt. “Oh, naughty. Looks like I didn’t need to make you promise anything, did I? You’re already a bad girl,” he murmurs hungrily, fingering the wet naked folds of womanly flesh, teasing around her clitoris with light brushes from his callused fingertips. “You walked in here, calm as you please. Bet your pussy was dripping before you even stepped through the door. Did it get you hot? Imagining how you were gonna seduce your way out of doing your duty?”

She smiles wickedly and stares at the bulge in his pants. “Looks like I’m not the only one getting excited here.” Lowering her leg, she leans down to pull him forward by the fabric of his trousers before nimbly straddling his lap. “I’ve got a question for you, Mr. District Attorney,” she purrs, gyrating atop his hard-on, the slick folds of her sex rubbing against his pulsing erection.

“What’s that, Ms. Summers?”

Leaning forward, she whispers in his ear, “What exactly do I have to do to get you to fuck me?”

He grabs her blonde hair, whipping her head back and growling, “All you had to do was ask,” before tossing her on the desk.

She hears the snick of a zipper and then he’s leaning over her, driving his hard cock inside her, making her gasp and buck up against him. She moans, clasping at his shoulders as he pounds her against the desk, knocking papers and folders onto the floor. Desperate to feel his skin, she rips his shirt open, buttons flying as her hands roam across his chest and the rippling muscles of his abdomen. One long plunge hits her deep inside, angling against her G-spot and she gasps, clutching him to her.

“You like that, don’t you? Dirty girl. Say it. Say you love it.”

“Yes, yes. I love it. Harder. Please. Oh god, yes!”

He grins viciously before breaking the straps of her bra, shoving the demi-cups down to her lower ribcage. Tweaking her nipples, he continues to drive his cock inside her, hard and deep, before he bends down to suck harshly on her nipple.

Not to be outdone, feeling her climax rising, she searches for that spot on his neck with her tongue. Finding it, she sucks like she’s never sucked before, alternating harsh bites with the firm and soothing pressure of her tongue. He moans, his thrusts quickening as his hand snakes down to brush against her clit.

“Ah, oh gah,” she gasps before throwing her head back against the desk. She sees stars dance on the backs of her eyelids and time stops. Every moment slows as she feels him pouring into her before giving one final grunt and landing on her chest. Eyes still closed, she plays with the white-blonde curls at the nape of his neck, panting for air.

“Ms. Summers, as the appointed District Attorney for this case, I’m very pleased to find you unsuitable for jury duty. Delectably, insatiably unsuitable.” He kisses her collarbone. “You’re excused.”

“Mmm,” she hums, running her hands underneath his shirt, caressing his lower back. “But, Mr. District Attorney, I don’t think I’ve been bad enough to be found unsuitable to serve on the jury.”

“Not bad enough, eh?”

She coyly shakes her head, eyes wide, lower lip jutting out. “No. Definitely not. I’m practically still a virgin, I’m so minty fresh and innocent.”

“That right? Then why do I have the urge the spank your ass red, hm? Only bad girls get spankings,” he threatened.

She grins and stretches her body, undulating like a satisfied cat beneath him, giving a low hum of pleasure and anticipation. “Mmm, you promise, Spike?”

He rises up to glare at her. “That’s Mr. District Attorney to you, love.” Flipping her over, he palms one of her buttocks while holding her down against the desk with one firm hand against her lower back. “And don’t you forget it.”

She laughs. “Try not to enjoy this too much, honey. ‘Cause next time _you’re_ the one who’s gonna be begging for it. I’m thinking the ‘Prophecy of 100 Slayer Orgasms to Save the World’ is back on the table.”

His hand collides with the soft flesh of her ass, smacking her against the desk. She grunts in shock, then moans quietly as he leans down to suck on her neck, rumbling, “Never said it was off the table, did I? Now be a good girl and take your punishment. Or else you won’t get to play ‘Stake the Vampire’ later on.”

A strong slap elicits a strangled gasp. Forehead pressed against the desktop, she promises, “I’ll be good…bad…whatever you want. Just – _oh god._”


End file.
